


Tell You

by siegeofangels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth, for the prompt <i>Trapped or stranded together - And eventually my mouth will just turn to dust, if I don't tell you quick.</i> For choc-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell You

Elizabeth gets kicked out of negotiations because the Stolla value honesty bordering on the harsh, so in a twist that feels like the entire Pegasus galaxy is laughing at her, Rodney McKay is the only one they'll negotiate with.

 _Entire_ Pegasus galaxy. Which is why she's sitting with Ronon Dex at the huge, rough-hewn table in the kitchens of the Stollan king. They've both been given mugs of some horrible strong drink that smells like lemon Pledge and bites like a wolverine, and somehow between the memory of Rodney saying " . . . tastes like sawdust--badly _seasoned_ sawdust, but they say we could really use another fake protein . . . " and the way Ronon keeps smirking at her, she's downed half of it.

"I don't see why it had to be him," she blurts. "I mean, I can be honest."

Ronon nods at her, still wearing his damn Mona Lisa smile. "Sure you can."

She draws herself up and gives him her _I am in charge here_ look. "For instance," she says clearly, "I would say that Rodney often lacks tact in his communications with his staff. Which is true."

Ronon takes a sip of his drink and says, "I would say he's an asshole."

She ignores him. "Or, I might say that _your_ impulsive tendencies make it difficult to engage in negotiations," she says, raising her drink again, and Ronon grabs her cup--her hand--before saying, "Might say that every time you look at me you get distracted from anything else."

And all she can do is stare at him, her jaw slack, because it's _true, of course it's true_ , but she's supposed to be better at hiding things like that.

He continues, "Might say it works the other way around too." His thumb brushes over the back of her hand.

She's still staring. "You can't just _say_ things like that."

He brings her hand up slowly and kisses it, beard scratchy against her fingers, and says, "I can't not."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LiveJournal](http://choc-fic.livejournal.com/25820.html).


End file.
